


Sakura's Illicit Affair

by MisselthwaiteManor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femsub, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisselthwaiteManor/pseuds/MisselthwaiteManor
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a respectable and highly revered medic, is in a forbidden and kinky relationship with the Kazekage. Gaara and her experiment with a variety of different kinks and Sakura can't wait for what they're doing tonight.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Gaara really knew how to make a gal cum. Sakura would testify to that statement until the day she died. She was pretty knowledgeable in that area, in fact, she could have a PhD on the subject. Basically the leading professional when it came to it.

No one knew that they were in a relationship, considering his position as Kazekage and the fact that she's a foreigner to his nation and a high level spy from Konoha. If their relationship were to come to light, there could quite possibly be a war. Plus, Sakura finds it hot as fuck that their relationship is a secret. Something is sexy about the whole 'fucking the Kazekage in a secret, kinky relationship' to her.

"Ms. Haruno," an older man, one of the councilmen of Suna, interrupts her thoughts, "it's time for your presentation."

Sakura mentally chastises herself for letting her thoughts get _that_ dirty, and at a council meeting too. It's not really her fault though, the blame can be placed on the redhead that's sitting directly next to her. It's all his fault for getting her hot and bothered before this goddamn meeting, knowing that she had to present.

And he put the _thing_ inside of her. It'll be a fun game he said, yeah, fun for him. He's the kind of sadist that's going to get off on watching her squirm in front of the whole council and try to come up with some kind of excuse.

She shivers slightly at the memory of him inserting the cool plastic into her dark hole before quelling the thoughts. She needs this presentation to go well with the council members, they're the ones that need to be convinced.

Clearing her throat, Sakura rises from her seat and makes her way to the large board that's at the head of the table.

Her asshole tightens its hold on the plug in it. Her and Gaara are both interested in trying anal play, Sakura had never had anything in her ass before she started this relationship with Gaara. In fact, she hadn't even thought about doing it. Then one day, while they were fucking doggy-style, his finger slipped in her back hole and she had the most intense orgasm in her life. Thus began her not so secret anal kink, and Gaara was more than happy to oblige.

He inserted the largest plug yet this morning as he described his plans to fuck her ass tonight. The six inch plug is nothing compared to Gaara, he's _hung_.

Sakura really needs to get her head out of the gutter. She attempts to shake out all thoughts of Gaara and his massive dick; she has some people she really needs to convince, for the sake of peace between the two villages.

She pastes a smile on her face as she meets the eyes of each member. "Hello! My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm knowledgeable in a variety of medical justus and techniques, considering I trained under Tsunade and Chiyo."

Suddenly, a vibration courses through her. The air is knocked out of her lungs and heat pools into her core. She clenches her jaw and tightens her hands to stop from letting any noises out. That's when it hits her, Gaara but a _vibrating_ plug inside of her.

Sakura's eyes flash as she throws a quick glare at him. He smirks in return, pissing Sakura off. She quickly composes herself, doing her best to ignore the incessant vibrations and continue the presentation.

She shakily continues, trying to maintain her composure and slowly becoming more and more put together as she continues her speech. There are a few hiccups in her presentation, all due to the fact that Gaara decides to up the vibrations of the plug. Sakura is feeling quite thankful she wore a solid black skirt, or else there would surely be a dark, wet spot across the crotch of her skirt.

It seems like it takes eternity for her to finally finish. Gaara continuously edged her, making her get close at the worst moments possible and really tested her control. Frankly, she's quite impressed that she managed to keep it together.

Luckily, the council members don't have too many questions regarding her presentation, given how thoroughly researched it was. It was a small blessing considering her current predicament.

She leaves the conference room as quick as she possibly can. She has some very specific plans that involve her and the best vibrator in her lingerie drawer.

As Sakura turns down the hall, she runs smack dab into a chiseled chest.

She starts to fall backwards before a strong arm snakes around her waist and pulls her back against the strong chest. "Trying to get away from me? I have a lot of plans for you," a seductive voice whispers, hot breath encasing her ear and causing her to shiver.

Sakura knew from the start he would come after her, this was part of the game. Gaara still had some predator instincts leftover from when Shukaku was inside of him, and they came out during situations where he was forced to chase. She figured out a lot of kinks she had from her escapades with Gaara.

"Well, I have a date with my high powered vibrator back in my room," she responds evenly, surprisingly able to keep the desperate horniness out of her voice. Not like he wouldn't notice that she was five seconds away from jumping him and riding his dick in the hallway; he's always been pretty in tune to her emotions.

"Is that so?" He grinds his pelvis against her ass, making sure she feels his hardness. "Sorry to hear about that, but you'll be having a change of plans. I have a few things I want to do that pretty little ass of yours."

Sakura felt a wave of heat course through her at all the dirty, kinky possibilities of what they'd do later. Anticipation is one hell of a drug.

"Oh, do you?" There's a slight shake in her voice that she couldn't keep hidden.

"Of course, I'm barely controlling myself right now. I can't wait to fuck that pretty little ass of yours tonight. And I've got so many other _delicious_ plans for you too."

She would fuck him right here in this hall if he kept up with his grinding and dirty talk. Right before she could follow that statement through, he lets go of her backs away.

Sakura turns around, confusion covering her face.

"We'll meet in the usual place, I expect to find _everything_ in place," he commands, a mischievous look in his eye as he turns and walks away from her.

She knows that when he means everything, that she can't remove the plug currently seated in her ass. Unless she wants punishment, which sounds exactly like something she wants.

Her thoughts wander to what he must be planning tonight, she can't stop the shiver of anticipation that runs through her. She can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura arrived at the set time to the secret room under the palace that Gaara converted into a sex dungeon for the two to live out their rather dark and kinky fantasies, she was still incredibly horny. She used her high powered vibrator to elicit five orgasms from her, but that did nothing to sate her incredibly intense urge to fuck Gaara.

Sakura wasn't normally this level of horny, and she hadn't really felt that way with other guys she's fucked, but Gaara knew exactly what he was doing and their kinks nearly perfectly lined up.

"Strip."

She obeyed without any hesitation. She went just slow enough to slightly annoy him, but fast enough to save her ass from getting whipped. If she had to endure punishment, that would mean that she would have to wait longer to get fucked, which was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

When she was completely naked, she turned to him, clearly indicating she was waiting for his next command.

"On the bed, all fours," Gaara ordered, his eyes gleaming with lust as they roamed her body.

She quickly went over to the bed that was located dead center of the room. As soon as she was completely situated, Gaara came over and began to tie down her limbs.

"Too tight?"

She shook her head in response. He never tied the knots too tight, she assumed he asked merely out of habit and care, or maybe even out of ego so he could hear her say that he got it perfect the first try. It didn't really matter why he was asking, she was just horny as fuck and trying to think of something to pass the time faster.

She heard him move to stand directly behind her. Sakura couldn't withhold the shiver of anticipation at what he'd do next.

Suddenly, his hand smacked against her ass, igniting a ray of slight pain throughout her ass.

She let out a sharp hiss, surprised at the action. "Hey! What was that for?!"

He spanked her other cheek. "For making me get a hard on during your presentation. Watching you squirm was hot as fuck and I was about to fuck you over the table as the council members watched."

Sakura very much liked the idea of him fucking her into submission, she wasn't much of a voyeur, but she was willing to adjust if it brought out his dominance.

Gripping one cheek in each hand, he spread them, revealing the way her dark hole was clenching hard against the plug in it and how her pussy had turned into a sopping wet mess. The very thought of what all he was seeing caused a deep red to bloom across her face.

"Good girl, you left the plug in. Looks like I won't have to punish this cute little ass of yours. I'm kind of disappointed, you always make the cutest sounds when you're being paddled."

Sakura was going to be a wet, horny mess before he even penetrated her. Not that she wasn't currently a wet, horny mess, but at least she wasn't begging him. Yet.

Suddenly, he began to fiddle with the plug, twisting it and lightly bumping it, causing her nerves to go on high alert.

She tried her best to not show how much she was being affected by his actions, however, Gaara was not having that.

He began to pull the plug out almost fully, before pumping it right back in, slowly increasing speed. Soon enough, Sakura was moaning uncontrollably, unable to hold back her sounds of pleasure.

Right as she was on the very precipice, a sharp pain flared through her ass as he delivered several harsh spanks.

She screamed his name as the orgasm shook through her core. A light sheen of sweat had already formed on her body from the exertion.

As the last spurts of the orgasm left her body, they finally reached the main event. He removed the plug, signalling that he would be fucking her ass very, very soon.

Her asshole clenched, feeling suddenly empty after having the plugged removed after it was in for several hours.

"You miss the plug, don't ya?" a thick, rough finger rims her asshole, playing with the nerve endings as it barely penetrates. "Don't worry, my dick will be inside of you soon enough."

Sakura, not wanting to wait, attempted to move her hips back against the finger, grinding to try to get him to stop teasing her and just fuck her already.

HIs finger is swiftly removed and several, harsh smacks are executed against her vulnerable ass. "Bad girl, do I need to get out the paddle? It'll only make me take much longer to finally fuck you in the ass. Is that what you want, Sakura?"

She shivered at the delicious way he said her name. "No, sir."

"Then what do you want me to do?" A finger lightly traced the curvature of her spine, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin and emphasized her oversensitized state.

"I, uh, want you to fuck my ass," she mumbled out, ducking her head so he wouldn't see her face.

Apparently, that wasn't the appropriate way to address him, because his hand peppered down on her ass. "You know better than to mumble when you're speaking to me. You also seem to be forgetting your position here."

Sakura's face goes an even brighter red as she spoke, careful that everything she said was clear. "I want you to fuck me in the ass, _sir_."

She was rewarded with a soft hum and Gaara gently stroking her sensitive ass.

"See, I knew you were a good girl. And good girl's get rewards for being obedient."

Suddenly, he walked away from her, going somewhere in the room out of Sakura's line of sight. Anticipation was one hell of a drug and he planned to use it to his whole advantage.

The quiet sounds of him rummaging set her on edge. She was primed for the taking and he was nowhere close to her ass.

She was so wound up that she didn't realize he was behind her until a cool liquid was poured on her dark hole. The sudden change in temperature caused her to let out a gasp.

He chose to ignore this, keeping silent as he rubbed the cool liquid around the outside of her asshole. He then scissored it, gaping the hole. The stretch turned Sakura on an incredible amount.

Gaara poured the cold lube into her asshole, causing a pleasant tingle to run through her. She made a mental note to later bring up temperature play with him.

Fingering her hole, he spread the liquid around, the final step in her preparation.

Grabbing each globe of her ass, he spread them wide and put the tip of his cock right against her hole.

"Safeword?"

"Seven," she murmured back immediately. They always used the same exact safeword and Gaara always made sure she remembered it before they started anything there was a possibility that she couldn't like. As if she wouldn't like anything he did to her.

He slowly entered her. Sakura's brain immediately fried. All she could think about was that his dick was so _fucking_ _big_ and the gently burn from being stretched sent flares of heat to her core.

He gave her more time to adjust when he was fully seated inside of her, giving her some time to relax and get fully used to his size before he upped the intensity.

Slowly, he pulled out until just his tip was inside, then he pushed back inside with slightly more force. Gaara kept going at a snail's pace, much to Sakura's annoyance.

Hoping to give him some encouragement, she pushed her ass back and started grinding, trying to get some more friction.

To her surprise, instead of stopping all movements and spanking her, he decided to oblige.

Moving his hands to her hips, he gripped them harsh enough to bruise and started to pick up the pace. Soon enough, he was completely railing her ass, his pelvic smashing against her ass with each thrust.

Sakura was completely wanton; moaning with wild abandon and her noises progressively getting higher and higher in pitch as she got closer and closer to orgasming.

Pistoning in and out of her, Gaara's movements turned completely erratic, indicating that he was close to.

As Sakura reached the edge of an orgasm for the second time, Gaara harshly pinched her clit, sending her over the edge.

"Fuck! Gaara!" she screamed, head thrown back and eyes rolling back as a tidal wave of an orgasm flowed through her.

"Sakura!" he groaned, coming immediately afterwards and shooting his hot load right into her ass.

As the lovers recovered from their powerful orgasms, panting over each other, Gaara slowly began to untie Sakura's limbs. Flopping to the side of her, he pulls her against him.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her hair.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, I really did."

"Good, 'cause round two is in fifteen minutes."

She laughed at his words, he knew exactly what he wanted. And she was more than willing to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like how ended! Drop a review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
